The new cherry tree ‘PC7064-3’ was developed as part of a controlled breeding program at the Washington State University Irrigated Agriculture Research and Extension Center at Prosser, Wash. It was selected from among several seedlings of the variety ‘P8-79’ (unpatented variety)×‘Stella’ (unpatented variety) from crosses made in 1970, and was subsequently asexually propagated by chip budding at Prosser. Asexual propagation of ‘PC7064-3’ has shown that its desirable characteristics reproduce true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding generations.
‘PC7064-3’ is notable for its very large, high quality dark red fruit, which are larger than the fruit of male parent ‘Stella’ and ripen later than ‘Stella.’ Bloom time for the new cultivar is approximately the same as for ‘Bing’; the fruit of the new cultivar ripens about the same time as ‘Lapins.’ ‘PC7064-3’ is self fertile. All closely observed second and third generation test trees have shown no tendency toward the cherry crinkle-leaf disorder that is common in ‘Bing’ as well as in several other varieties of sweet cherry.